Computer systems and networks have facilitated the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods. For example, global computer networks, such as the Internet, have allowed purchasers to relatively quickly and efficiently seek and purchase goods online. Similarly, global computer networks provide an efficient and cost-effective medium for sellers to advertise, offer, provide, and sell their goods. Electronic commerce companies provide buyers and sellers with online services and the infrastructure to accept orders of goods from remote purchasers, to perform the financial transactions necessary to confirm and complete the sale of goods, to ship or distribute the goods to remote purchasers, and to perform other related logistics.
One example of a market for goods within the realm of electronic commerce is the online ticket market. Various online ticket sellers provide websites and/or applications through which parties can buy and sell tickets online. These tickets can be obtained by a user to reserve seats and/or admission for a variety of events, such as sporting events, concerts, theater events, and other entertainment events. Typically, a buyer looks for available tickets on a ticket marketplace website or other online listing and decides which, if any, of the available tickets are of interest to the buyer for possible purchase.
Computer systems and networks have also facilitated the scheduling of events such as ticketed events and work meetings. In some instances, a buyer may want to attend multiple events with several different people. Synchronizing all of the schedules of a group of people for a single event may be complicated, and synchronizing all the schedules of that group of people for multiple events is even more complicated.
These drawings will be better understood by those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description.